Resident Evil: Hell on Earth
by TheNoca
Summary: After the events of China and New York, those who were dragged into these events returned to their normal lives. However in this world, these peace filled moments are usual brief and oh so interrupted with terrorists planning to destroy the world. 2 BSAA agents are sent to the depths of an abandoned asylum outside Sweden. What happens to these 2 agents on their mission?
1. Chapter 1-1

A/N: If there are any better names I could give this fanfiction, please offer some. I just came up with Resident Evil: Hell on Earth because one of the difficulties on a game called Killing Floor 2 is Hell on Earth, so I just decided to go with that. Anyway, I've been working on how to progress this game after my friend and I beat Resident Evil 6 and I watched Resident Evil: Vendetta. I was inspired to make this story and I hope there are people that enjoy this.

I hope people don't mind I give Jill and Ada a role in this story. It's not really specified on what happened to the two after their respective games. I know Jill is stuck in rehabilitation and tests do to her prolonged exposure to some of the viruses Wesker had created and Ada disappeared after he campaign in RE6. So I'm not really sure what kind of role they would take during this time period. Take note that this story takes place a year and half after RE6.

I looked around for a definite date on when Vendetta took place as I know it's taken place between RE6 and RE7. I had to make a logical guess and just went with this story also taking place afterwards since in this story, Chris is still rocking the 'roids and that coming-of-age buzzcut. Anyway, I hope all of you enjoy this story and I'll try my best to update it as much as I can! Enjoy!

P.S. And yes, I am separating each chapter as the games have. F.E: Chapter 1-1, Chapter 4-3, etc. Depending on which "new" chapter begins is based on the arc that they're presented in. Don't worry, I won't try and make this too fast paced ^_^

* * *

A truck is seen driving through a heavily wooded area. Inside are two people. A male and a female. The male driving is seen to be rather annoyed while the female is sightseeing out her window. She turned to look at him to say, "It's a pleasure to be your partner Mr. Smith."

And he responded with a scoff saying. "You said that when we first met the other day."

"You just haven't said anything since we got off the plane. I just thought that I could break this awkward tension between us."

"Look sweetheart, we're not here to be friends. We're only partners until the end of this mission. We don't need to be buddy-buddy the whole time. Let's just finish our mission, and get out of here."

"Alright then...," The female looked out her window again exhausting a loud, frustrated sigh to show her frustration at the male, now known Smith at this point.

The truck came to a stop when a large tree trunk blocked their path, "Damn it. Wait in here, I'll move it."

"I can help!" The female offered.

"No! You stay in the car in case something happens, okay?"

"But..."

"No buts. You're the recruit and I'm your superior. You listen to what I say, got it?"

"Alright..."

Smith stepped out the truck took one look around. He wore a khaki bomber jacket with black combat pants and boots. He also wore a BSAA standard issue muscle shirt while sporting an ear piece that was connected to his communicator, "Elijah?" Someone spoke through his ear piece, "Where are you right now?"

"We're on our way to our destination. Just a minor obstacle. Do we have our guide there?"

"Yes, he'll be waiting for you there Elijah."

"Alright," A short silence between emerged until, "Uh, Jill," Smith, who's first name is now known as Elijah, called out to his informant, Jill, "I'm not so sure about bringing a new recruit along with me on a mission this big," Elijah began walking over to the tree trunk, "She doesn't seem ready for a mission like this. Has she even fought let alone seen a live B.O.W before?"

"No, but she has gone through training and passed all the tests with flying colors."

"Yeah, but look at me. I'm the complete opposite. I've failed all the tests and I'm almost as good as Chris. She has something in her that won't rock with me."

"Give her a chance Elijah. Besides, everyone else is on their own mission and she was the only one available and willing to go at the given time."

"What about you Jill? You're good to go now, right?"

"I'm still going through rehabilitation and tests. Trust me, I'd love to be back out there, but they're keeping me here only as your informant."

"That's bullshit. It's been 5 years since Kijuju and they're still keeping you?"

"I was exposed to the viruses Wesker created for over 3 years Elijah. As much as it pains me to not be out there with everyone, this is necessary."

"Well, at least you can speak into my ear in case she drives me crazy. By the way, where did Chris get deployed?"

"About 150 miles away from your current position."

"Ah, makes sense. They get anyone else to help the BSAA out here?"

"Not that I know of."

"Okay, part of me hopes that I see an old friend..."

"Elijah, are you still holding a grudge for what happened the other month?"

"T-That's none of your business Jill. Look, I'll contact you again when we get to our destination."

"Alright, Jill out...," Elijah stared at the tree trunk as he thought about how he spoke to Jill.

"Damn, Jill is gonna have my ass when I get back to base. She hates when I talk to her like that. Well, I'm sure I can avoid her after the mission," Elijah proceeded to push the log out the way while the female agent from inside the car watched him.

"Julie?"

"Huh?"

"Julie, it's me, Jill."

"Jill Valentine! Er- I-I mean, Agent Valentine!"

Jill chuckled as she could feel that the female, now known as Julie, was saluting her, "At ease Agent Rodgers. Look, I'm going to cut to the chase, Elijah doesn't like that you're there."

"I know. I heard him. Agent Valentine, what happened to him before he met me? Did something bad happen?"

"Yeah, pretty bad, but I'll let him tell you once he eases up a little. Don't worry about how he acts. The event he experienced changed him, but I'm sure he'll warm up eventually. I'll check in with both of you once the both of you get to your destination."

"Okay, thank you Agent Valentine."

"One last thing Julie, you don't have to address me as Agent Valentine. Just Jill would be fine."

"O-Okay... roger that Jill..."

"Good, Jill out," As their conversation ended, Julie caught something from the corner of her eye.

"Huh?" She saw the leaves within in the tree move quickly, "We're..."

"Alright," Julie turned to see Elijah strongly grip the wheel, "You ready Agent Rodgers?"

"Y-Yeah...," Julie went on to look out the window again with Elijah staring too.

He looked back ahead and said, "It's best we get there fast. I know you saw those leaves move earlier. We're not alone out here...," Elijah started the truck and drove off again all while on high alert for whatever is lurking within the trees.

* * *

About an hour later on the road, they soon arrived at their destination: A massive abandoned asylum. A man stood in front of the asylum waving at them. Elijah parked in front of the man and sighed, "Alright, this is where it gets real. You go ahead and talk to the man, I'll contact Jill," Julie nodded and stepped out the car.

"Hello there! You must be the BSAA Agents sent to investigate the asylum," The man responded.

"Yes, I'm BSAA Recruit Agent Julie Rodgers and that's my superior BSAA Agent Elijah Smith."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I take it we wait on your superior before I debrief you two on your objective."

"Alright."

Meanwhile inside the truck, Elijah contacted Jill, "Jill, it's Elijah."

"I know, I can recognize the voice."

"Whatever. Look, we made it to our destination. This asylum is pretty massive."

"Yes, it's large enough to supply just enough to release countless B.O.W.s. It's imperative you find everything about that asylum."

"Alright, I'll make sure we do what we can. Elijah, out...," Afterwards, Elijah stepped out of the truck and waved to the man, "Hey there. I'm sure my recruit here as introduced us."

"Yes Agent Smith. Now, you two should gear up as you'll be heading in right after."

"Alright, we'll do that," Both of them walked over to the bed of the truck where a cache was placed in there, "Lynn, help me lift this out," Elijah opened the bed and hopped on it, "Come on, the faster we get this done, the faster we'll be back home," Julie nodded and helped Elijah place the cache down on the ground.

"What's in here?"

"Based on what's in there and how long we could be in there, we'll both just have Samurai Edge M9s."

"Are these different variants than the ones used used by Agent Redfield and Agent Valentine?"

"One of them is my own standard issue. Yours would be based off Jill's model," Julie looked over at Elijah's Samurai Edge and was rather shocked at it's design. The barrel was extended along with an extended mag to go along with it. She had also noticed the lighter frame on it that held possibly made it easier to handle, "Go ahead and load up. We'll only have 2 in reserves so don't go all over the place with your shots."

"Yes sir..."

Elijah proceeded to take off his jacket and went on to put on a chest rig, elbow pads and gloves. He looked over at Julie who put on a rather heavy looking ballistic vest with pouches and everything, "Really?"

"What?"

"You need that much protection? We're not part of the SOU. We're the SOA. We don't need that kind of heavy of a protection."

"I always take the necessary precautions before heading into a mission."

"This is your first mission. What kind of precautions have you taken?"

"U-Uh... what I learned in training..."

Elijah sighed as he gave her a glare, "This is why I don't like recruits, but I'm stuck with you until the end of our mission. Let's make this a quick one and ditch the vest. Here," Elijah reached into the cache and pulled out another chest rig, "Just wear this. It's lighter and would make it easier for you to dodge and be agile."

"But... I didn't learn this in training."

"As your superior, I'm ordering you to take that vest off and put this chest rig on."

"B-But..."

"That's an order," Elijah sternly added. Julie nodded and took off her vest, "Good, I'll be by our informant when you're ready."

"Alright...," Julie looked over at Elijah while he was walking over and talking with the informant, "Geez, Jill, he sure is warming up to me..."

Julie met up with after getting prepared and listening in, "For the last few weeks, many of our townspeople have been disappearing. So far, over half of our town's population has disappeared. We've found some of them murdered. Most through bullet wounds, but a few had weird bite marks and massive punctures across their bodies. We soon tracked everything to this asylum here."

"Any history on this asylum that might be significant in our mission?"

"It was any typical mental asylum. However, it closed down when our government found out it would perform tests on its habitants. It closed down about 25 years ago."

"Probably a place where B.O.W.s were being conceived. Alright, anything else we should know?"

"The asylum is massive. You'll find that the interior structure could look like a maze of some sort. You'll find multiple dead ends and non-traversable areas due to poor structure and the building falling apart."

"I get it. Anything else?"

"Not much else, no. I'm not sure what's in there, but everyone is much to afraid to investigate. Please, fix our situation."

"Don't worry. The BSAA will do whatever they can."

"Thank you so much," Elijah and Julie stepped inside and took a deep breath, "Please be safe!"

Elijah loaded a mag and turned on the flashlight that sat on his chest rig, "Check your weapon and turn on the flashlight. We don't know what's moving in here and I don't want it jumping out at us unless we see it first."

"Yes sir...," Julie proceeded to do the same as the two began their mission.

* * *

Not far from Elijah and Julie's position was Chris and his SOU unit. They moved through an abandoned facility themselves, "Check the rooms and your corners. We don't move on unless it's clear," Chris ordered.

"Clear here!" One yelled, "Clear here too!" Another responded.

"This is the 5th floor and we have nothing. Are we sure this is the right place?" Chris wondered.

"Captain!" One of his soldiers yelled, "I think we found something of worth!"

"What did you find?" Chris ran over to see multiple vials and computers with the a symbol they had never seen before, "What's this?"

"E pluribus enum. It's latin..."

"What does it mean?"

"It means 'One out of many'."

"A new terrorist organization. We should probably take some pictures and send it to HQ. I'm sure they can decipher all of this. After this, we have to keep moving. We have to sweep this entire building."

"Yes sir!" Everyone responded.

"Let's hope Elijah is doing his job."

Meanwhile, in the asylum, both Elijah and Julie were moving through the asylum snooping around and trying to find a way around the maze-like structure of the asylum, "That guy wasn't kidding when he said this place was a maze. I'm pretty sure we saw some of this stuff already."

"This place was purposely made this way so that it could drive its patients to insanity."

"As if they weren't already. It's a good thing this whole place was closed down. That's just inhumane," Elijah looked down the hallway they came across and looked down both paths, "Two paths. We can only take one..."

"Why not split up here?"

"No, it's not worth it. We already don't know how to traverse through. We'll just lose contact with one another. I'm responsible for your safety and I can't let anything happen or Jill will have my ass. Hm," Elijah thought it over and sighed, "I'll see if Jill can find a layout of this place or something. It'll probably help if we can get a general idea of where we're going."

"Okay, I'll watch out just in case something jumps out at us."

"Jill," Elijah called out. He expected to here Jill's voice, but he was met with static and distortion, "Jill?"

Meanwhile, on Jill's end, "Elijah? Do you read me? I can't get a point on your location. Where are you?" Jill grew worried as she now has no contact with Elijah and Julie. Chris soon chimed asking.

"Jill, do we have anything from Elijah?"

"No, I just lost contact with him."

"What? How?"

"I don't know. I spoke with him only a few minutes ago. There's no way he can already be in danger."

"Damn it. Do you want my team and I to go and check it out?"

"No, you're on your mission and it'll be too late to abandon it when you're far in. I'll see if there's any other BSAA units in the area."

"Alright, if the situation calls, I'll drop everything here and move to his location."

"I know, thank you Chris," Jill ended her transmission with Chris as she scratched her head, "What the hell is going on...?"

* * *

About a few hundred miles away, DSO Agent Leon Kennedy sat at a bar drinking until he got a call, "Hello?" He answered.

"Leon...," Jill asked.

"Who's this?" He responded.

"I'm Jill Valentine. I'm sure Chris has told me about you. Wait, we both helped train...," Before Jill could finish, Leon interrupted her.

"You're that woman that Wesker captured. Yeah I heard about you. What do you need?"

"A team of SOA agents have lost contact with me and I need someone in the area to check on them to make sure nothing bad has happened."

"Look, Ms. Valentine, I'm sure the situation is very urgent, but I'm on vacation here and after that whole New York fiasco, I deserve after having my original interrupted by Chris and Rebecca."

"But you agreed nonetheless. Besides, I'm sure your partner will force you anyway."

"Partner?"

"Leon," Leon behind him to see a familiar face.

"Claire?"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Asylum, Elijah sighed loudly as he broke the news to Julie, "Our comms are down. We're on our own from here on out. Look, that means we're a team. No matter what happens we'll stick together."

"Don't worry, I may not be as strong or have as much experience as you, but I can definitely hold my own."

"That's not what I'm getting at. I mean don't do anything stupid. I can't risk anything else happening."

"You say that like something happened. Are you gonna tell me?"

"Maybe, but don't bet on it. We're only here to do our mission. Let's go," Elijah went down the hallway to the left and Julie followed him.

"Do you know where this could lead us?"

"Nope, but we're not gonna get anywhere just sitting here. We have to keep moving."

Looking through a security camera, Ada Wong watched both Elijah and Julie move through the asylum with sly smirk, "Elijah Smith. It's been a while since we last met. It also seems like you have a new partner. Hope Emily is okay with this. Oh well, I'm here for Leonard. Not you," Ada walked out the security room and shot her grappling hook somewhere and went off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris gathered his troops around to debrief them on Elijah and Julie's situation, "Alright listen up! Agent Elijah Smith and Recruit Julie Rodgers have lost contact with HQ. If the opportunity presents itself, we'll move over to assist them. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!"

"Alright, let's keep our mission up!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Elijah and Julie were on edge as they moved down the dark, eerie asylum, "This place gives me the creeps...," Julie softly stated.

"Get used to it. You'll go on plenty of missions where this is the typical environment. Wasn't this part of your training?"

"I only went through weapons and combat training. That's it..."

"That's why I hate the the current trainers in the BSAA. If you had Chris or Jill, you would be top tier. Anyway, it seems we're at a stop here," Elijah and Julie stood in front of a large pit of some sort of rough liquid, "Looks like tar, but smells like shit..."

"What is it?"

"Probably a mix of tar and human fecal matter. Hell, it might not even be human fecal matter. Could be something else too."

"I do not want to think about that."

"Too bad. It's not deep, so it'll be easier to traverse. We could go back a find a different way around, but we should tab this place up just in case we run into other dead ends."

"Okay...," Julie stepped up and took out a large, needle-like device and looked around, "Where should I put this?"

"Can't stick in the ground...," Elijah looked at the wall and knocked on it, "The wall seems weak enough. Stick it there."

"Uh, okay...," Julie tapped the wall a little with the device and swiftly stabbed the wall with it, "Alright, we should be set now...," Julie tapped on the top of the device and nodded, "Where should we go?"

"We can check the other hallway that we didn't go down. If we run into a dead end there, we'll have to go through the tar."

"I'll have to mentally prepare myself for that."

"Might as well do it now. Knowing our luck, we might have to go through it..."

"Oh man..."

"Let's go. We can't waste any more time..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Claire sat with Leon at the bar, attempting to convince him to help Elijah and Julie, "Leon, you need to come with me to help Elijah. You know he's not the same as he was before. Imagine how he is now that he has another partner."

"That's not my problem. Elijah is more than capable of handling it on his own. He has the skill to do so..."

"Maybe I should repeat this one part. He's with a partner!" Claire yelled with a little more emphasis.

Leon looked over at Claire and moments later, both Leon and Claire were now getting loaded up at a nearby military base in America before they traveled to Sweden to assist Elijah and Julie, "Man, why couldn't they just let him work alone?" Leon frustratingly asked.

Jill walked up to the two setting down some more supplies for them, "It's my fault. He even said that exact same thing, but I insisted on him taking this new recruit with him."

"It's a new recruit?" Leon asked and Jill nodded, "That's on you if they die."

"Don't tell me that. I know Elijah will still perform well on this mission."

"You say that now, but soon, he'll be showing his distaste about working with others."

"He already has...," Jill sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"Don't worry Jill," Claire started, "we'll do what we can to save them. I know how much he means to you."

"Why do you say it like I like him or something?"

"You do like him right?"

"As a friend, but you're thinking romantically."

"Yeah, but no really. We'll save him. You can count on us, right Leon."

"Yeah, afterwards, that kid will own me a drink," Leon loaded his gun and stretched, "Let's get going."

* * *

Elijah and Julie soon got to the other hallway but found it to be blocked off by a gate, confusing them, "Wait, was this gate here before? Not placed down, but close enough for it to block this path off?" Julie questioned.

"It was, but I didn't think anything in this asylum still worked. Someone doesn't want us going this way. Hm," Elijah checked the gate and tapped it, "It's weak, but not weak enough to kick at it or anything. If it was, we could kick through parts of it. Well, we have no choice but to go through the tar."

"Gross..."

"Suck it up," Elijah looked over beside Julie and saw a door that wasn't noticed before to be opened, "Or we could go through there," Elijah walked ahead and stopped himself, "Somebody wants us to follow a path they set for us. However, I'm kind of worried."

"It's up to you..."

"Hm," Elijah leaned on a nearby wall and thought to himself, "we might find more either way we go. However, we might find what we're looking for if we go that way," Elijah pointed over at the door, "Although, I just know that door will close the minute we walk through."

"What's our path?"

"Uh...," Elijah thought it over and sighed, "We always have the tar pit to get back to and once we actually find a way around this asylum, we'll know how to get back there."

"Alright, I'll listen to whatever you say sir..."

"Good, let's get going," The two slowly walked through the doorway and like Elijah predicted, the door shut behind them and their journey into hell is now just beginning.


	2. Chapter 1-15

Chris and his unit moved through their area finding nothing other than what they found earlier, "This place is a bust," One of the soldiers answered.

"Hm," Chris thought about the evidence they got earlier on the name of the terrorist organization, "One of many. What could that mean?" Chris wondered.

"Well," One of Chris's men walked up saying, "that usually means one out of a set number of people will be the one that's chosen. Perhaps this could bring up..."

"Uroboros again..."

"It's likely, but I doubt it. Perhaps this viruses is on a pattern. Perhaps the meaning is much more different than we'd expect and not as obvious as we see it. It could mean that only one of a few set of people may already be infected with this virus or whatever this terrorist organization is planning."

"Hm... my guess is whatever that asylum Elijah is in right now could hold our answers. Especially whoever is holding them there as we speak. Men!" Chris called out, "I think we know what to do at this point," His men nodded allowing Chris to smirk, "Now, we move to assist Elijah."

On a plane midway through the Atlantic, Leon stared out the window thinking about an old memory of when he was on his way to meet Elijah for the first time.

-8 years ago-

"So, who am I training?" Leon walked into martial arts studio with Chris and Jill, "And why am I the one doing it. I thought this was a BSAA operative?"

"It was requested by our commander. Besides, this recruit will be surprise."

"Uh...," Leon saw a

-Present Day-

"He did surprise me. He learned so fast and efficiently. Who'd thought it," Then he remembered the day when his former partner passed.

-3 Months ago-

"Where are they?" Leon urgently asked everyone when he arrived at the hospital where Elijah and his partner, Emily, was.

"She's not gonna make it Leon...," Chris broke the news to Leon, "Elijah is in there giving her the last moments of her life in his hands."

"Damn. They only started dating 2 weeks ago. Who knows what affect this will have on his mind."

"I think it's already taking effect," Jill responded.

"How?"

"He's in denial. He doesn't think she'll die. Not even after Emily told him herself."

"This won't end well. If he's at this stage before she even passes then imagine how he will be when she does."

"I'm worried myself," Jill started, "That once happy, go-lucky guy we all know will now be a broken man by the end of the day."

"And that's a side nobody wants to see..."

They nodded. Claire started saying, "To think this could happen so suddenly. They work so well together and they almost never run into a trap like the one they ran into. It just doesn't add up. Emily can always point out ambushes and Elijah always plans out how to counter it so well. Something here doesn't add up."

"Are you saying there might be some foul play, or that whoever is responsible had someone who knew them well on their side."

"Both are high possibilities, but we don't know for sure..."

"Emily!" Everyone heard Elijah yell from inside the hospital room and ran inside. They ran in to see Emily flatlined and Elijah holding her fiercely.

"Elijah..."

Everyone stared at him while he continued to hold Emily. Jill, who could see his face saw that it turned from sadness and pain into rage and hatred, "I'm killing Leonard," Elijah stood up and was about to storm out the door, but was stopped by Chris.

"Now wait a second. We don't even have a location on Leonard Williams. How do you expect to do that without any information on him?"

"I have my ways. I always have my ways."

"Elijah, at least spend time grieving Emily," Jill stated, "She wouldn't want you to aimlessly run around trying to avenge her. It was Leonard's men that killed her. How will you find out who took the shot?"

"I'll just kill his men until I'm satisfied and I won't be satisfied until I see that man's head on a pike."

"Now wait a second, you're really going to just aimlessly kill until you have your vengeance? How will that solve anything?" Chris asked.

"You of all people should know how it feels to lose someone close to you. It's happened so many times already. Should I remind you of Piers? Should I remind you of your men in Europe?"

"Watch yourself Elijah," The two stared each other down and Claire was the one to break the two up.

"You two need to relax. Tensions are high right now and we can't do it right after Emily passed. We need to be respectful," Before Claire could get her statement out, Elijah started to walk off, "Elijah!"

"I'm doing what's right. I'll kill Leonard and his men by my own hands and make him pay for what he's done," And with that, Elijah left everyone to their endeavors while Elijah had his mindset on revenge.

-Present Day-

"What are you thinking about?" Claire asked as she sat across from Leon, "Thinking about... Elijah?"

"Thinking about the day Emily passed. That day is when Elijah's whole demeanor changed. Sometimes I think about how they were outsmarted."

"I remember my brother telling me that too. Emily was the brains of their unit and her intuition was always spot on. For someone to think ahead of her is almost unthinkable."

"And for Elijah not to able to out gun them. Something definitely doesn't add up with that whole ambush. It was obviously premeditated for those two specifically. I think this might be the situation they're in now."

"But what will this person gain from the recruit that's with Elijah right now?"

"No clue. Maybe he thinks the two can bond over their mission and then he can strike then. Killing someone else he cares about."

"That might be the case. Damn, again, I feel like someone knew he was doing this mission with a partner. There has to be a mole or something in the BSAA."

"I can't help but agree with that claim."

"That means we need to get to the bottom of this. We can't risk anything happen to either."

"Right..."

Meanwhile, Jill paced around trying to figure out how to contact Elijah and Julie, "There has to be something or someone jamming their comms. The question who or what it is...," Jill looked at the side of her desk to see a handgun placed their along with a utility belt, "If I could... I'd go there myself but..."

In the asylum, Elijah and Julie kept their senses up while trying to figure out who or what they were dealing with here, "Normally, I'd be attacked by B. from everywhere. I guess this is different," Elijah stated, "It's not my cup of tea to be looking after a recruit, but I was forced to."

Julie didn't notice at first, but Elijah was openly monologuing. She didn't like what he was saying, but she knew something in his past messed with him, "Elijah..."

"What is it?"

"I may not have much field experience, but I promise that I'll perform at my utmost perfection."

"That should be expected from a BSAA operative. Recruit or not. It's also my job to make sure both of us make it out alive. As much as I wanted to have this be only a 1 person mission, I have no choice but to look after us."

"But..."

"Hold on," Elijah held his hand up and point his gun over to the left of him, "Come on out!"

"Who are you...?" Before Julie could finish, a rather endearing woman stepped out from the shadows, "Who is that?"

"Ada Wong...," Elijah stared down Ada who stared at him back.

Moments before they met up, Ada traversed the asylum after leaving the security room, "Hm, it looks like most of these paths near me are blocked off. Kinda makes moving through a little bit of a hassle," She thought about where Elijah and Julie and smirked, "It wouldn't hurt to pay them a visit. I mean, it's the sole reason I'm here..."

Ada began to walk forward a short second before she heard a slight growl from behind. She glanced behind her to see a lone zombie shuffling its way to her, "Oh? Is this a present for me?" Ada sarcastically questioned, "Sorry, but I have someone I'd like to visit," The zombie lunged at her, but Ada quickly turned and roundhouse kicked the zombie into the wall, "Farewell," Ada moved along towards Elijah's position.

"Ada, what are you doing here?"

"I heard about rumors of this place. I thought I'd pay this place a short visit."

"Who's paying you?"

"Why do you believe I would do this for money. I'm doing this on my own volition."

"Are you sure? It doesn't seem something you would do without pay."

"Okay, you got me. While I'm not doing this for pay, my real goal was to meet up with you. It's been about a year since we've seen each other, so I was thinking that we could reconcile after all this lost time."

"Reconcile on what?"

Ada fell silent and changed her normal expression, "Well...," Ada was about to speak, but Julie spoke up.

"Sorry to interrupt, but who is she?"

Elijah sighed and explained, "Ada's an old friend of mine. She intruded on a few of my missions, but we work well together. Someone I'd much rather have than a recruit," Elijah mumbled that last sentence under his breath and sighed, "Well, it's obvious you got further into this asylum than us. Is there anything we should expect?"

"I did encounter some B.O.W's, but you should be able to handle without problem."

"Are they zombies?"

"Some were, but I saw a few other types of unknown B.O.W's. I would be cautious if you go any further."

A rather loud growl came from behind them along with the cock of a gun, "Uh," Everyone turned to aim at the growl to see a group of men with machine guns, "Friends of yours Ada."

"No, yours?"

"I don't know anyone in Sweden."

"Do we have a plan sir?" Julie asked.

"There's 3 of us and 5 of them. Seems fair."

"Fair?" Julie questioned.

"Just do what you were trained to do," Elijah fired his handgun at the hostiles, "Move!" Elijah ordered.

"Always one to jump right into the fray," Ada was next to join while Julie was a little skeptical of this tactic of jumping in without a plan. However, the more she watched, the more she was impressed.

Elijah kicked the first one down and kept his massive boot on his chest. He looked up and shot the closest hostile to him. The hostile stumbled back and this allowed Ada to run up and somersault kick the man into the others. Elijah proceeded to shoot the one he had pinned to the ground, killing him quickly.

The body soon disintegrated into nothing which Elijah shrugged at. One of the stumbled hostiles stood up but could barely react before Elijah grabbed him from the front and tossed him over his head, performing a belly to belly suplex. Elijah got up on his knees, but was grabbed by one of the hostiles.

"Elijah!" Julie yelled. Julie sprinted forward and yelled, "Duck!" Elijah elbowed the hostile and ducked allowing Julie to jump up and grab the hostile with her knees and perform a hurricanrana. She took out her handgun and fired into the face of the hostile.

Elijah stood dumbfounded at how smooth her hurricanrana was, but he quickly sprung back into action when the last remaining hostile moved to attack Julie, but he couldn't do anything before Ada fire a crossbow bolt into the head of the hostile. He looked at her as she smiled at him, "Nice one..."

He walked over to Julie and offered her a hand, "I have to admit," Julie took it and Elijah helped her up as he said, "that was one smooth hurricanrana."

"Thank you sir..."

"Ada, thanks for your help," Ada nodded while Elijah looked at the disintegrating bodies, "Well it's obvious what else we're dealing here."

"It's like the J'avo in Europe."

"I thought the C-Virus was gone."

"I don't know. Perhaps it's been revived or it could be something different."

"That's why we're I guess," Elijah sighed and looked around, "Do you have a map of this place Ada?"

"No, I only memorized the map layout in the security room."

"Tell us which way we need to go."

"You can't go there without my hook. I can help lead you to a way where it would be easy to get to."

"We would appreciate that, thank you Ada."

"You can pay me back after your mission. You still owe me for our first encounter."

"Uh..."

"Don't sweat it. Let's go," Ada walked off with Elijah following after only for him to realize Julie kind of apprehensive on following Ada.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm skeptical. Something about her seems off sir..."

"Well, I wouldn't blame you. I was rather skeptical when I first met her so it was kinda hard to think she wouldn't pull a fast one on me, but she grew on me rather quickly. We've done a few missions together. Although they weren't planned partnerships, she's very helpful. It's why we have good chemistry."

"I see..."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know..."

"Look, we have no more time to rest. We can talk about this when we get to that security room."

"Come on you two, I expect more B.O.W's to come from there. It's best if we keep moving before more of them show up."

"Got it...," Both Elijah and Julie went on to follow Ada. All the while thinking of what other horrors will face them in this asylum.

Meanwhile, Chris and his men are on a VTOL Warship heading over to the asylum Elijah and Julie were at. Chris sat in the cockpit and sighed, "Elijah...," Chris had thought back to the day before he was deployed in Kijuju.

-5 years ago-

"Elijah," Chris called out. A younger looking Elijah ran over to Chris and was extremely winded, "I see you're training as hard as ever."

"Yup. I gotta in top shape for my next mission. Yours is in Kijuju and mine will be in Brazil. So the both of us will need to be careful."

"I hear ya. Remember your training and don't do anything irrational."

"Don't worry. I'm sure I'll be just fine. But what about you? You haven't been the same since...," Elijah stopped himself and said, "No, you should be fine. I hope the both of us will have new stories to tell when we return."

"Right, I'll see you after Elijah."

"Same to you Chris..."

-Present Day-

"Captain," One of Chris's soldiers joined him on the VTOL and sighed, "you're worried huh?"

"I have to be. Ever since Elijah lost Emily, he hasn't been the same. The more I think about his situation now, it might flare something up."

"Does it have to do with the fact that he's with a recruit now or what?"

"A little bit. However, I know that if he loses another partner regardless if he wanted to be accompanied by one, he'll lose it."

"I see what you mean. I never really talked to Elijah much after the incident, but we had a few conversations before it. He's a cool, young guy. He was chill and really enjoyed other people's company. In fact, I'm sure he was actively looking for people to talk to. Isn't that why he was somewhat popular in the BSAA?"

"Partially. His personality was the most of it. The rest of it was his pure skill on a mission. He was trained well due to who and how many highly skilled agents trained him."

"Including yourself?"

"Haha... I guess..."

"Well, if he is as skilled as you say, he'll no problem managing while on his mission.

"I guess. I hope you're right..."

Elijah, Julie, and Ada traversed the asylum hoping to find the way to the security room, but the layout of the asylum started to change, "Something isn't right...," Ada softly stated.

"What is it?"

"The layout is different then when I came through earlier."

"How?"

"I have no clue. This path here," Ada pointed in front of them. It was a hallway that was blocked off by a gate, "was where I came from before I met the two of you. This gate wasn't here before."

"I see. Maybe someone is trying to prevent us from getting anywhere," Elijah took out a phone given to him by the BSAA and sighed, "Still nothing. Whoever is here really planned ahead."

"Wait a second you two," Julie stated. She walked over to the gate and inspected it, "This gate isn't like the last one. The last one was too thick and wasn't rusty. However, this one is feels very fragile. Maybe I we can kick it down if we do it hard enough."

"Uh," Elijah went to inspect it himself, "Not too much different from the other gate, but I can feel that it's quite weak. The three of us could kick it down," Elijah looked over at Ada who had a weird smirk on her face, "Unless you aren't too into this idea Ada."

"Oh, I am, don't worry. I'm just impressed at how fast you warmed up to her Elijah?"

"Huh?"

"Oh never mind. Let's kick it down."

"By the way, if this is actually harder than it looks and I mess my leg up, the both of you are carrying me."

"That's very ungentlemanly-like of you Elijah. I thought your legs were stronger than that."

"Well, -ish..."

"Have you not kept up with those leg exercises I had you do?"

"Yes."

"Yes as in yes you kept up with them or yes as in no you didn't keep up with them."

"Yes."

"I hate it when you do that."

"You two are close huh?"

"I guess," All three of them got ready to kick and kicked open the gate with tremendous force.

"Mind telling me how you two met?"

"Uh..."

"Well..."


End file.
